Moving on, Letting go
by xlyssx23
Summary: Shock. Ex-bestfriends. Music. Love. Heartbreak. Death. Hatred. Babies. Connect Three?    NEED HELP WITH CREATIVE TITLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone... so i'm writing a new story because my old one, well, i just have a huge writers block with it but i'm gonna get back to it eventually with the help of **_**fanmadeglacier **_**lol. anyways...i hope you guys like it(:**

**Pleaseee review 3**

**Here's the prolouge/chapter one: Logan Ashton Torres**

_Shock. Ex-bestfriends. Music. Love. Heartbreak. Death. Hatred. Babies. Connect Three?_

All of this has been going through my mind for the past couple of years, especially the last three. Now, you're probably wondering 'what the heck is this?' 'who is this chick?'. Well, my name is Mitchie Torres. I'm just an average 18 year old, or so i thought. I had three bestfriends that I could rely on no matter what, or so i thought. Music has been the only thing helping me through. Wait, i take that back. There's one other thing, or well person. Logan Ashton Torres. He's my two year old son. Now, i definitely know what you're thinking 'how can an eighteen year old already have a two year old child?'. HA! you can't even judge, nobody can. And that's what irks me the most. Everywhere i go i deal with stares and murmurs carrying a child with me. Well, no one knows my story...this story? that's for another time.

Everyone in school has been talking about Connect Three and how they're coming to our town this weekend. YUCK! .. And the sad thing is, we used to be BEST friends. We used to live next door to eachother growing up in a small town in New Jersey. The boys and I did everything together, and i mean everything. Me and Nate are the same age, and also the youngest. Shane is two years older than us, and Jason is the oldest, being a year older than Shane. Every summer, we would spend every waking moment together. One year, my dad even built us a huge tree house. We had big plans one summer, but one day changed everything.

I remember this day like it was yesterday. But in fact, it was three years, the summer i was going into sophomore year.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"MITCHIE!" my absolute best friend Nate called to me over the fence that separates our yards. _

_"NATEYYYYYY!" I yelled back. He always hates when i call him that. Apparently he's to 'manly' for it...HA! always the kidder, that child._

_"Ughhhh Mitch, i thought i told you, don't call me that!" he whined. "But anyways, i have to tell you something..." He said. I can tell he's hiding something. And this something doesn't seem good._

_"what is it nate? you can tell me" I said showing that it was okay and i could deal with anything. _

_"well, you know how me you shane and jase had plans to go on a roadtrip and other fun stuff this summer? Uhm..well uh...we can't exactly do that. You see, me and my brothers are kinda...leaving..." Nate told me nervously ending in a whisper. _

_I can't believe this! they're leaving! we had sooooo many plans for the summer. I didn't know what to say. Tears started welling up in my eyes._

_"wh-where are you guys going?" I asked holding back tears. _

_"to stay with Uncle Brown. You know how he owns that music camp, Camp Rock? Well since i'm finally 'mature' enough, he thought he woud stop by this morning and tell us we were going." He replied to me. Hm...no wonder i didnt see them all morning._

_"oh...when do you leave?" _

_"well, inabouttenminutes" Nate said mumbling the end._

_"what was that, i didn't quite catch it" i said confusedly._

_"in about ten minutes" he said looking down at his feet. _

_my jaw slacked open. "So you guys are just leaving me like that? wow, alright then. goodbye Nathaniel" i said harshly. _

_"uhmm, bye Mitchie" he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Wow I was a little rude. I gave him a quick hug then ran inside._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the last time I saw Nate Gray. I watched through the window that day staring at Uncle Brown's pickup truck until it was no longer in view. i remember my thoughts '_goodbye shane, goodbye jason, and lastly goodbye Nate, my love.' _ yes that was the day i realized. .. Too bad they never came back. That year they were signed by Hollywood Records and moved asap to Los Angeles. Man i miss them...

_WAHH...WAHH...WAHH..._

sounds like Logan is up from his nap. I best be off to go get him then feed him lunch.

**Like/dislike? Should i continue? let me know(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm really sorry I haven't been updating like at all lately. I've been suuuuuuuuuuuuper busy with things and I'm finally able to write again(: Well I hope you guys like this chapter…it might be a little rough but bare with me guyss (:**

**Onwards with chapter 2:**

**Mitchie's POV (main pov throughout story unless stated otherwise)**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Every morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm at 7am. I get out of bed, shower, and then pick out my outfit. Today, I decided on wearing my vintage Beatles shirt, white shorts, and my beat up purple converse. Since I was running a little late, I threw my hair up in a ponytail and headband.

After I was ready for the day, I walked over to the room across from me and quietly crept in. To my surprise, Logan was already up and sitting in his bed.

"Good morning Logan, how'd you sleep last night?" I asked him while picking him up to change him.

"Hi mommy! It was good." Logan responded still somewhat asleep.

I help him put on his Toy Story Pull-Up, and then his Buzz Lightyear shirt and khaki shorts. After he was dressed, I combed his hair and put on his crocs. We went downstairs and I started making breakfast.

"Hey Log, do you want waffles or cereal?" I asked him while walking in the kitchen. He was in the living room watching morning cartoons.

"Waffles waffles waffles!" Logan called back enthusiastically. I chuckled then went to the freezer and grabbed some Eggos. After breakfast I realized we were running late and I got us both ready for school and drove off to daycare.

We soon arrived at Sunview Daycare Center. I got Logan out of his car seat and carried him inside.

"Good morning Miss Torres. Good morning Logan" Mrs. Tetherly said at the front window.

"Good morning Mrs. Tetherly how are you?" I asked politely while signing in Logan.

"I'm great thank you. How's senior year treating you? Excited to be done soon?" she replies with a smile.

"Oh I can't wait to be done with school. I still just don't know what to do after high school. But I have to go so I'm not late again. I might be a little late picking Logan up today because I have to stay after and talk to my Physics teacher. I'll go as fast as I can though don't worry. Bye Logan, have a nice day I love you." I said in a rush while leaving to go to my car.

I drove off to school after stopping at Starbucks for a hot chocolate. Coffee is soooo overrated.

Anyways, I showed up and parked in my usual spot in the senior parking lot, then made my way into school and to my locker.

"Hey Mitchie how's your day so far?" my best friend Caitlyn Gellar asked me.

"Hey Cait, its going good haha I've been running a little late though" I replied while getting out my books for the day.

"Same I completely missed my alarm and I barely had time to get ready for the day. Oh did you hear about the sub for math? I heard he's really cute. Thank god cause Mr. Nessboum is soooo boring and old" Caitlyn began to ramble. She tends to do that a lot and I've learned to just tune her out.

"That's great Cait, but come one, were gonna be late for Italian and you know how signora gets when people are tardy. " and with that, we headed off to our first class.

Italian seemed to fly by and so did my other three classes. Now it's time for lunch. I went to my locker, got my lunch and put books away, then walked to the cafeteria. Once I got there I realized that the rest of the kids at my table were already there and in full conversation. I took a seat in between Caitlyn and Sander. Next to sander was his partner in crime since preschool, Barron. Across from Barron was Lola, who was next to Ella. Peggy sat next to her, which was across from me. Occasionally Andy would sit with us and he'd sit across from Caitlyn.

We had some small conversations about who's dating who and upcoming assignments. Soon enough lunch was over and it was time for Physics. It seemed to pass by in a blur and now it's time for my favorite class, music.

I walked in and saw Caity in the back playing a mix on her laptop.

"Mitch over here!" she shouted while motioning over to her. I walked into the back and put my books on the desk next to her. Eventually, our teacher came in and we started class.

Finally, it was the end of the school day. I stopped by my Physics teacher to talk about a paper that's due soon then I headed to my locker. To my surprise, Caitlyn was there waiting for me. (Sarcasm intended).

"Hey Mitch what're you doing after you pick up Logan? I was thinking the three of us could go out and maybe get some dinner. Do you want to?" She asked while I was getting my bag packed.

"Yea that sounds good, just go home now and I'll meet you there once I get Logan. Where were you thinking of going anyway?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, maybe Applebees or Red Robin?" Caitlyn replied. We noticed a bunch of girls fawning over a couple guys in an expensive car. It's probably one of the pig-headed football players and his friends in a new car. She walked out while I more so collided into someone.

"Mitchie?" the mysterious person said

"Uhm…yea?" I responded to the person before continuing to my car which  
was five cars down the row. I almost got away until I felt someone  
grab my arm.

"Mimi is that you?" I haven't heard anyone call me that for about 4  
years. The only person that called me that was…oh no. I looked up at the person's face and saw the same chocolate brown eyes I fell in love with years ago.

"Nate?"

"Mitchie? Wow it's really you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere." I said while brushing past him.

"Mimi waits! Please can we talk? I'm sorry I want to explain. Please, just please." He pleaded to me.

I sighed and motioned for him to get into my car. I look over to Caitlyn who's looking at the scene from her car with a look of sympathy etched across her face.

"Hey Cait. Can you go to Sunview for me?" I asked her without giving much detail. I'm not sure I'm ready to give him details about what has happened in the past years. I guess it'll come out soon enough though.

The car ride to my house was quiet and awkward. Nate texted the guys telling them to meet us at my house to talk. We got there to see the guys waiting on my porch.

"Mitchieeeeeee Mousee!" I heard and soon enough I was tackled into a hug from Jason. I always had a soft spot for him. He was like an older brother to me. I could never stay mad at him, no matter what he and his brothers have done.

"Hi Jasey Bear I missed you too!" I replied hugging him back.

"Hey Mitchie, how are you?" Shane asked. He didn't give me a hug like Jason did, not that I'd accept it anyways.

"hi shane, I've been alright I guess. Could be better" I replied while unlocking the house.

"hey mitch, where are your parents? Normally they're home and the house is unlocked. I miss walking into the kitchen seeing cookies freshly made." Shane commented while walking in.

"yea…me too" I mumbled hoping they wouldn't hear.

"what was that?" Nate asked.

"Nothing, uhm why don't we all go into the livingroom" I said and with that we walked in and took seats around the room.

I was sitting in my dad's recliner, Nate and Shane on the couch, and Jason on the love seat.

"Mitchie I'd just like to start and say I'm sorry for leav-" Nate started then was cut off.

"Don't even start Nathaniel! You left me. Do you understand what I went through? The pain, the heartbreak, loneliness, betrayal, I felt as if I didn't matter to anyone anymore. I thought that if even my best friends didn't care about me then no one would. I went to dark places Nate, you don't understand how it's been since you guys left. I've been to hell and back more times than I can count, and yet here I still am. You just don't understand." I said with tears streaming down my face. Oh my gosh I cannot believe I just said all of that.

I ran to my room and lay on my bed and just cried. It seemed like forever but it was only an hour. After I felt somewhat better, I picked up my guitar and started strumming randomly. I decided to start working on the song I've been writing.

_Sun rise and I lift up my head _

_Then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed  
Sun set and you're feeling okay _

_Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today  
can't wait till I see you again _

_And we both say remember when  
the band played on the fourth of July _

_And you held me on your shoulders way up high_

Suddenly, I heard murmurs outside of my door. 'Crap I hope they didn't hear me' I thought as I set my guitar on my bed. I slowly walk over to my door and open it. As soon as I did, Nate and Jason came stumbling in with Shane behind them laughing.

"Ya know, curiosity doesn't look good on you Nate." I joked as they stood up from the floor.

He let out a small chuckle. "Thanks Mitchie, so what was that you were playing?"

Uh-Oh.

**End chapter. Review pleaseee! Sorry for all of the mistakes in here.**

**3**

**btww this chapter is over 1700 words(: i'm getting better hahah no worries**


	3. Chapter 3

**So uh….sorry? haha oh my gosh I've been soooo busy lately with school starting again and ive been looking for a new job and ive been very stressed lately. Then I got the new Ipad for my birthday and I thought I could just write my stories on there…nope…wont let me update ff. which was pretty disappointing ha so now im borrowing my mom's laptop. But I need someone's help. I need like a co-author to help me write this because honestly, I cant think of any ideas. Haha. So if you're interested, just say it in a review or just PM me(:**

**Now, you can stop reading this long author note and read the chapter(: ENJOY!**

**Mitchie's POV:**

"You still play?" Jason asked me motioning to my guitar.

"Never stopped, never could. It's a part of me. I haven't stopped writing since the day you left." I responded while stroking the neck of the guitar.

"Play us something. Anything. How about that one we just heard you singing." Shane pleaded with me. I can't say no to those big brown puppy eyes.

Sighing, I replied "alright this one is called Been Here All Along."

- _Hmm, mmm, yeah_

_Sunrise and I lifted my head_

_Then I smiled at your picture sittin' next to my bed_

_Sunset and you're feelin' okay_

_'Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_

_And I can't wait till I see you again_

_And we'll both say, remember when_

_The band played on the 4th of July_

_And you held me on your shoulders way up high_

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight_

_Knowing it's alright_

_I believe that you are listening to my song_

_You are with me_

_You've been here all along_

_You've been here all along_

_Back then you walked me to school_

_Told me to be careful and to follow the rules_

_Fast forward, you taught me to drive_

_You gave me the keys and we went for a ride_

_And I can't wait till I see you again_

_And we both say, remember when_

_I'm holdin' on to moments like that_

_I know that they're comin' back_

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight _

_Knowin' it's alright_

_I believe that you are listening to my song_

_You're with me_

_You've been here all along_

_Yeah_

_All along the way I keep you_

_In my heart and in my breath_

_You'll always be the one who cares the most_

_Countin' all the days I see you_

_Runnin' up to say_

_I miss you, I miss you_

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight_

_Knowin' it's alright_

_I believe that you are listening to my song_

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight_

_Knowin' it's alright_

_I believe that you are listening to my song_

_You are with me_

_'Cause you're with me_

_You've been here all along_

_You've been here all along_

_Yeah_ -

I ended with tears flowing down my cheeks. I feel myself being pulled into a pair of strong arms. I relax into them feeling safe and loved. I look up to see Nate brushing hair out of my face. Reluctantly, I pull away and grab a tissue from the box on my nightstand.

"Mitchie that song was amazing, who was it about? If you don't mind me asking." Shane asked.

"It was about Daniel and how he was always there for me."

"How's he doing anyways?" Jason asked. Oh great, I was hoping they weren't going to ask me this. Guess it's now or never.

"He passed away a year ago." all of their mouths dropped open. "He got deported to Iraq and was only supposed to be there for a year. He was even coming home in December on leave to spend time with me. On Christmas Eve, I was sitting downstairs with Caitlyn watching one of those cheesy Christmas movies. We were having a fun time, and then there was a knock on the door. I walked over and saw Andrew and Peter, Dan's best friends in his unit. They were still dressed in uniform and had a large bag with them. I figured Daniel would be with them and all of them were staying over. Andrew said they needed to talk to me. His voice, gosh his voice just sounded so broken, I immediately had a bad feeling. I just knew something wasn't right. I sat down on the couch next to Caitlyn, Andrew on my other side, and Peter in the chair. Peter straightened up in his chair and cleared his throat.

_***flashback* **_

"Mitch we need to talk, it's about Dan." Peter said with a raspy voice.

"Dan, uh, he passed away two nights ago. We were making our daily rounds through the town and saw an abandoned warehouse. He asked us to go in with him but we said no and convinced him not to. He reluctantly agreed and kept walking. It turns out that him and another guy went back later on to explore" he started to get choked up again. My eyes started to water. "It turns out that the warehouse was rigged with explosives. He didn't make it Mitch and it's all my fault. I should've tried stopping him better." everyone in the room was sobbing uncontrollably by now.

_***End Flashback***_

"I just- I- I" I couldn't finish I was sobbing.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie I am so so so so sorry about your loss, I wish we were here, truly." Shane said to me. There was clearly sincerity in his voice. Maybe they really didn't mean to leave me...just maybe.

"It's alright Shane I understand. I've realized it really wasn't your guys' faults and I forgive you. It was hard though, dealing with what I dealt with over the years and having to do it alone. Granted, I have Caitlyn but it still just wasn't the same." I said honestly while wiping away my tears.

"This calls for a group hug!" Jason exclaimed. Typical. They all jumped on top of me.

"Guys. Can't. Breathe." I said in between breaths.

"Sorry" they all said. One by one each of the boys got off of me. Nate seemed to linger a little longer since he was on the bottom. Wow, I've missed this, a lot.

"Mitchie, we're home!" I heard Caitlyn yell from downstairs. Which means...oh

Shit.

**REVIEWWWWW!3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy!" Logan exclaimed. Shit. The guys whipped their heads to face me. Each had a different emotion displayed on their face. By the time one could find the right words to say, Logan was already running into the room.

"Hey Logan, how was daycare today?" I asked after he tackled me into a hug.

"Good, I got a caught being good sticker today. Look it has a turtle on it!" he showed me after taking his jacket off.

"Wow hunny, I'm proud of you" I responded while chuckling. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him in my life. He helps me in ways he could never even imagine.

"Thanks momma. Who are these people?" Logan asked me while pointing to the boys. I almost forgot they were in here. Caitlyn came in around the same time and her eyes widened.

"They're really good friends of mine. Their names are Shane, Nate, and Jason." I said while pointing each one out to him.

"Hey there little man, what's up?" Nate said while holding his hand out for a hi-five.

"Hi Nate! I like you, can we be friends?" Logan said. Nate's smile widened.

"Of course!" he responded. Logan ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, what about us?" "Yea, what about us?" Shane and Jason asked after seeing Logan and Nate's interaction.

"Oh…you guys are cool too I guess..." Logan replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Wow, we can see where he got his sense of humor from. Everyone laughed.

"Sweetie, go in your room and play for a little while so us grownups can talk. Then we can go to dinner, you can pick the place." He responded with a nod then took off down the hallway to his room. Now, time for the hard part. I guess it's time to share my story. Ugh…fml.

"So…you have a son?" Shane inquired once Logan left the room.

"Yea, Logan Ashton Torres" I replied looking down with a small smile. I took a seat at the edge of my bed. Nate was leaning against the headboard. Shane and Jason were sitting on the futon in my room, and Caitlyn was leaning against my dresser by the door.

"Who's the father?" Jason asked.

"…I...idontknow" I replied in a low voice. Nate seemed to put together the pieces almost right away. He always has been able to do that.

"No…" Nate said with a tone of realization in his voice. I sadly nodded with tears forming in my eyes. Nate scooted closer and wrapped his arm around me for comfort.

"Wait, what happened?" Shane asked me.

"I was raped by a random person. I don't know who. I, Caitlyn, and some of our other friends went to the annual fair. They all went on the ferris wheel but I went to get some lemonade. An older guy came up to me and started hitting on me. At first, I thought he was just joking around, and then all of a sudden he dragged me away into the woods. I don't remember the rest completely. It turns out he drugged me. I woke up alone in the woods with all of my clothes on. I just knew something wasn't right so I went to go find Caitlyn. We immediately went to the local hospital to get checked out. I had tests taken and we left. A few days later I got a call from the doctor and he told me I was pregnant. I started sobbing uncontrollable. I told my mom and dad and they supported me one hundred percent." I couldn't stop crying. I feel like pretty soon I'm going to run out. Caitlyn was in tears too remembering that day.

"oh Mitchie! I am so sorry. If we ever find out who that bastard is, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass" Shane exclaimed while jumping up ready to fight.

"thanks Shane. I may have called him many names but he is not a bastard" I replied to him.

"what do you mean Mitchie? He raped you! He sure as hell is a bastard!" Jason exclaimed with a look of bewilderment.

"I know, but if all of that never happened I wouldn't have given birth to the one thing I love more than anything in the world. He's one of the main reasons I'm still here today." It's true; if it wasn't for him Logan wouldn't be here. And quite frankly, I don't think I would be.

"so Mitch, how about you freshen up and we can head out for dinner. Who's hungry?" Caitlyn asked while standing up about to leave the room.

"MEEEE!" Shane yells acting like a little kid. Typical Shane moment. We all chuckled.

"why am I not surprised?" Nate remarks while getting up also. They all leave the room so I could get ready. I guess that wasn't so bad after all. I'm just glad to get everything off my chest. I hope everything works out. But hey, nothings perfect, right?

**Wow guys I can't apologize enough to you. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a reeeeallllly long time. You see, I had the chapter written out in my notebook at school and I lost it. I was cleaning out my locker Friday and it turns out, it was buried under books at the bottom of my locker. -_- lol anyways since it was opened up while at the bottom, two pages worth of the chapter got ripped out and its all ruined. So pardon the shortness of the chapter. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Review please (:**


	5. AN PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I have uploaded a new chapter. And to be honest, I've just lost some inspiration I guess and I've been super busy...I know lame excuse. But I was wondering, do you guys want me to keep working on this story? My other one? Both? Or just give up all together. I've had some fun writing in the past and I feel like I've grown as a writer and my chapters won't be as suckishhh. So please leave a review and let me know what you think. Who knows, by this time next week I might have a new chapter uploaded so stay tuned ;)

Oh and if ANYONE would like to help me in any way possible, like co-write or something let me know! I'd love to have some help! :)


End file.
